A Funeral and A Confession
by silvertoungue
Summary: Booth comforts Bones at Russ' funeral. A confession surfaces.. one shot good karma if you review! :D


Dr. Brennan stared straight above her at the glowing numbers in the elevator. They changed every 4 seconds, counting down the floors, steady and dependable. Why couldn't life be so predictable? Forcing herself to not think, she watched as the number one began to shine and the metal doors opened up. To her surprise, Booth stood on the other side in his usual suit and tie. Unexpectedly, a knot rose up in her throat as the thoughts she had been suppressing for the past week came exploding to the surface.

Booth felt his heart strain against his chest as he saw tears well up in Temperance's beautiful blue eyes. God he loved those eyes. He had seen them steeled in determination, focused for her beloved bones and light up in happiness. Every time Temperance stared into his soul with those eyes he dared not, _could _not breathe. Every instinct, every muscle in his body told him to rush forward and pull her into his arms, but somehow, he managed to stand still. Temperance did not see him that way, and she never would. Instead, he beckoned her out of the elevator and led her silently to his car.

In the car, Temperance closed her eyes and inhaled the smell of Booth. Her mind told her that the combination of cologne, soap and the scent of his hormones was just a random combination of scents that activated endorphins in her body, and that it did not mean she was attracted to Booth. Deep down somewhere though, Angela would tell her it was heart, she knew she was only lying to herself. She wasn't just attracted to Booth; she was undeniably and irrevocably in love with him. His strong embrace that made her feel like nothing in world could touch her, his laugh that stopped her train of thought half way through, everything about him had melted the walls of protection she had built over the years. Everything about him made her doubt the logic and reason she had built her life on. It was not logical, it was not rational, and it was definitely not smart, but she loved Seely Booth.

Booth turned off the car and looked over at Temperance. She looked more composed now, but also more distant. He hated when she did this. Every time she got hurt or scared, she would shove up walls of defense and retreat into her mind where he could not follow. He wanted to be her protection, her wall of support. He wanted to comfort her, to make her feel safe. Why couldn't she trust him? Ignoring the pain in his chest, he said quietly, "Come on Bones, we've got to go in sooner or later." She nodded and they stepped out of the car together and walked into the church.

"Thank you for coming today as we honor Russ Brennan, a loving son, brother, husband, and father." The pastor continued to talk, but Brennan wasn't listening. She knew death was natural, unavoidable. She knew this, she dealt with death everyday, but she could not understand why Russ' death felt like a piece of shrapnel lodged in her chest. Logic and reason had deserted her, leaving her only with a bleak and crushing grief. Some time later, she had no memory of how long; she felt a hand slip into hers. Looking up, she saw Booth's kind face gently smiling down at her. And in that instant, the pain lessened a fraction. Booth alone had that power. Why did he affect her so much? "Bones, it's time to pay our respects." Gripping his hand, she followed him towards the coffin.

After the ceremony, Booth drove Temperance home and walked her up to her apartment.

"You gonna be ok, Bones?"

"I'll survive, Booth."

"Bones… it's ok to hurt."

"I know."

"You've got to let other people in, sometimes, when you're hurting."

They both paused and stared at each other.

"Do you, um, want to come in?" Brennan offered.

"Nah. I'll just let you get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow." Booth said and turned to leave.

Brennan waited until he got to the end of the hall before saying softly,

"Seely, please don't go."

He turned and looked into her soft, vulnerable blue eyes. That one look was all he needed. Crossing the distance between them in four quick strides, he gathered her thin body into his arms and kissed her forehead so gently she could barely feel it. When she didn't move away, he tilted her head up and leaned in to kiss her.

Brennan closed her eyes and waited for the moment she'd dreamed about for two years now. It was infinitely better than anything she'd ever imagined or experienced. His kiss was gentle and soft, but she could also feel his desire and passion. Smiling, she kissed back with every emotion she had been hiding for all this time.

When they stopped for air, Brennan leaned against Booth's chest and whispered,

"Booth, I...think the ratio of estrogen per…I think my levels of--"

She faltered, unsure of what to say. Booth stroked her hair and felt a smile creep onto his lips.

"Bones, I love you too."

And with that, Bones finally let down her last guard and gave in completely to Booth and this thing he called love.


End file.
